Trusting one another
by WarewolfLover
Summary: Addison Lipnicki Is just a normal teenage girl, but one day when her parents go to the grocery store she has to pick up her brother Charlie, on the way she encounters a strange zombie looking person. While Eli starts having a get together at his party.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, Dad?" I called out to what I hope was not an empty house. "Anybody Home? At all?" I dropped my book bag and headed tword the kitchen to look for a note, sure enough, on the fridge a little yellow sticky note with the name "Addison" on it. I studied it for a moment.

Addison,

Went out to the grocery store, be back soon!

-Mom

I rolled my eyes. That meant I had to pick up the booger I call my brother. I walked out of the house in a huff, feeling relief of the warm summer air hug my shoulders.

"Hey, Addison!" called Sav, who skidded his skateboard to a stop.

"Sav... What are you doing over on this side of the neighborhood?"

"Just looking for Eli, you know where he lives exactly?"

I pointed to a brick house across from mine. "Right over there."

"Cool." he said, skating away.

I continued on with my journey, walking by a very old man with cloudy skin and blood all over, he was limping.

"Oh! Sir? Um, are you okay?"

He groaned. Limping towrds me.

"Do you want me to call the police?"

He started to run.

"Oh! !" I yelled running twords the middle school. Finally, he let out a huge ramble and tripped, making me ahead by far. I slowed down to a jog and let out a sigh of relief.

When I got to the school I was greeted by Charlie, my brother. His blue eyes glaring at me.

"You, are late."

"I know, I know. I was chased by some random guy."

"Did you stare at him funny?"

"No, Charlie, I was walking to pick you up, and he came out of the blue and chased me, he was gross and bloody and-"

"Addison! No making fun of old people! They have feelings too!"

I rolled my eyes. "Charlie, I'm serious."

He chuckled. "Okay." he said sarcasticly.

I rolled my eyes trying not to make my brother look like the old guy I encountered.

It was silent the rest of the walk home, except for when we saw the pool of blood where the guy tripped.

"Thats it! Thats when he tripped while chasing me!"

"Oh god, Addison." he groaned. "It's just ketchup. Here, I'll lick it." he said putting a finger in the red crimsin.

"NO!" I yelled slapping his hand and wiping it on his pants. "Yeah, uh, sure. It was all a trick." I said just in case his blood was infected.

Charlie shrugged and kept walking.

I gazed at the cloudy sky, smelled like rain. _'Was it all a dream?' _I thought. _'Or was it all fake?'_

"Uh, Addison?"

I jumped. "What is it?"

Charlie pointed dead ahead.

Standing there was that crazy old man, covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Addie..." Charlie stammered. "Is... That...?"

"Yes." I croaked.

The old man's skin on it's face peeled off and fell to the ground.

I gagged. "Charlie, there's another way home, let's turn and run around Mr. Fisbind's house." I said pointing to a big blue house. Charlie nodded and we booked it before the man even blinked. I looked behind us while we were running, he was following, bone sticking more and more out of his right ankle.

"Charlie! Run! Faster!" I screamed.

"It's not human! It's a zombie!" he screamed back at me.

We reached our house and slammed the door behind us, locking it and hiding upsatairs in my bedroom.

"You said... Zombie." I gasped between breaths.

"Yes, I did... Old men... with broken legs... can't run that fast." he said gasping.

I stared at him. "There's no such thing as Zombies. They are fake."

"Well you believe in sparkly vampires!" he yelled.

"Hey. Vampires have nothing to do with this... Even if they do sparkle." I protested going back downstairs and looking out the front window to see nothing but an empty front yard. Then I remembered Sav was at Eli's.

"Charlie!"

Charlie ran downstairs. "What?"

"Ready to go on a trip across the street?" I asked.

Charlie winced. "I'm scared,"

"Come on Charlie. You are in the 8th grade. We can do this together."

"But..."

"Charlie, I know your scared, but you gotta trust me, nothing will happen to you." I said soothingly to him trying not to look worried.

"Okay." he said shaking all his fears off. "Let's go."

We opened the door slowly, me first, I checked all around, no "Zombie". We slowly crept across the porch and down the steps. I looked all around.

"I think we are good Charlie." I whispered.

We walked quickly to Eli's making sure no "Zombie" was following. Finally we hit Eli's front porch and I laid three knocks on the door. Eli answerd it with a smile. "Hey, Addison. Charlie." he said. "What brings you to my house?" he asked.

"Can we stay here till my parents come home?" I asked worridly, looking all around.

Eli raised a brow. "Really? What for?"

"Eli, come on."

"What's wrong?"

"Eli! Just please let us in!" I exclaimed.

"Let them in, Eli." Sav said.

Eli motined for us to come inside and we sat on the couch.

"So, What is wrong?" Eli asked.

"A Zombie chased us." Charlie said.

"A Zombie?" Eli asked "Interesting."

Sav laughed. "Was he like 'I'm gonna eat your brains! raoughhghh'?"

"No but the last part was right." Charlie said.

Eli and Sav both jumped up and imitated a Zombie. "Like this?" Eli asked.

"Yes." I said, making them both stare at me.

"When did this happen?"

"A little bit ago, we hid in our house." Charlie said looking in his lap.

Then there was a bang on the door. Eli, Sav, Charlie and I all jumped.

"Shhhh." I said, getting up to look through the peep hole. I rolled my eyes when I saw Marisol and Casey.

"It's just Marisol and Casey guys." I said opening the door.

Marisol burst into tears. "We lost Jenna. A weird Zombie looking guy chased us and Jenna whent a different way, with Tyson! The man went after them!"

"Can we come in?" Casey asked.

"Join the party!" Eli exclaimed, annoyed.

Casey walked in dazed, confused. While Marisol cried onto Sav.

"Okay, so let's just say the Zombie is real." Eli said after I closed the door.

"How would a Zombie just appear like that? Just one Zombie?"

"I don't know." Casey said.

"It's gonna be dark soon, guys."

"I'll order pizza." Eli said picking up his cell and going into the dining room. "We can't be stuck here hungry."

The door bursted open and Claire ran in with Jenna and Tyson. Then Claire slammed is shut and locked it.

"Turn out the lights!" she yelled. Sav turned out all the lights.

Jenna craddled her baby in her arms.

Casey didn't even notice she was there.

"Casey?" Jenna asked. "Casey?"

"What happened?" I asked Claire.

"I was walking to your house Addison, with Jake, and some guy jumped out and bit Jake and Jake made me run becouse Jenna was running into your house so I followed and we saw the note you wrote that you were at Eli's so we ran here. I think Jake is dead!" she said covering her face with her hands.

"Oh, Claire." I said. While Charlie comforted her.

She looked at me. "What is going to happen?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, maybe the cops will catch the guy."

Eli came in. "Hey, why are the lights out?" then he noticed Claire, Jenna, and the baby Tyson. "Okay, what happened now?"

"Jake is dead!" Claire cried. Eli slumped down on the couch next to me.

The house was silent, except for a couple sobs from Claire. Nobody talked, nobody blinked.

Then there were bangs on the door.

Marisol screamed, but Sav covered her mouth. Eli walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. He waved me over. I looked in and saw the Zombie on the porch eating plastic.

"Thats him." I said. Everyone gasped.

"Guys. No noise." I whispered. Then motined for everyone to the other side of the room away from the window. "And that means you, Marisol."

The banging started again and you could hear his moans. Everyone huddled in the corner. Then the door shook and started to crack.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eli! What are we going to do?" I whispered.

He paused, as if thinking for a moment. "Through the kitchen, there's another door. We need to get help." he said.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sav said. "We need weapons." he said. "There are flesh eating monsters out there. This is going to be a bad-ass blood bath."

Eli thought for a moment. Then smiled. "The tool shed."

"Ahah! Sweeeet!" Sav exclaimed, pumping a fist.

"What about Tyson?" Jenna asked.

"You, Tyson, Casey, and Marisol should all stay here and we will bring you a couple of weapons. Best place to hide is upstairs in the attic, if it gets too bad theres a fire escape up there, head to casey's house or somthing." Eli said.

"And Charlie." I said.

"What? No!" he said.

Eli motined for us to follow. Sav, Claire and I all walked slowly behind him.

"But-"

"Charlie, trust me, please?" I asked.

He nodded and sat down.

We all booked it outside and into the toolshed, without being seen. Eli grinned as he held up a rifle.

"Mine." he said lovingly.

Sav picked up a bomb. "Oh yeah!" he said stuffing that in his pocket.

I picked up a golf club and slid it behind my back so it fit in my belt and did the same with another.

Eli stuffed bullets in his backpack and Claire had a bat, and looked uncomfrotable.

"Claire, you okay?" I asked, snatching a bow and arrows from off a shelf, and putting them over my shoulder.

She nodded.

Eli threw me a pistol. I cought it, examining it.

"Know how to use one?"

"My dad tought me."

Claire gulped, staring at the gun Eli handed to her.

"You need that." he said while handing one to Sav.

"Alright, let's go say our goodbyes." I said.

"Charlie." I said as I knelt by him. "I need for you do be brave." I said.

He wiped his eyes and sniffed. "I want Mom and Dad."

"I know. I'm positive they will come home. I promise." I said trying not to cry. "But I need you to stay here, help Casey protect Marisol, Jenna, and Tyson."

He nodded and hugged me tight.

"Addison?" Eli said, clutching my shoulder. "Let's go."

I nodded and stood up. "Take care of him." I said gazing at Casey. He nodded and Eli, Sav, Claire, and I all ran out the back. It was dusk, so we could barly see.

"No firing shots unless nessesary. It attracts more Zombies."

"And you know this how?" Claire asked.

"Seen it in movies." He stated plainly.

I shrugged at Eli, and he smiled.

BAM BAM BAM!

All of us ducked at the gun shots being fired at us. Sav looked as if he had seen a ghost, his usual tan face was pale and white. I clutched his arm and nodded at him.

"Alright you walkers! Ya'll best be gett'n outta here! This is my town!" screamed a voice.

"Sheriff Shane?" Eli whispered.

My eyes bulged open. "Sheriff Shane! We arn't 'Walkers' It's me, Addison!"

"Addison?" We heard him call.

All of us stood up. Shaken.

"I am so glad you guys ducked in time, I thought ya'll was Walkers."

"Walkers?" Sav asked. "You mean Zombies."

"Whatever, Ranger." he said to Sav.

"Shane... Have you seen my parents?" I asked.

Shane looked over me, without a word.

"Addison, I did see them, but not the way you wanted to see." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at Shane. Shaking my head. "No." I said tearing. "No, I... I promised Charlie-"

"Look, Addie. I really-"

"I promised Charlie they were okay!" I screamed at him then fell to my knees. "Not my parents." I covered my face.

A cold hand held my shoulder. "Addison. I... I'm sorry." Claire said.

"What am I going to do?" I asked sobbing.

"We need to get out of this area before more Walkers come through." Shane said.

"I can't."

"Addison." Eli said with a discusted look on his face. Pulling me up on my feet. "We are going to get help, fine somebody, anybody to get the reast of us outta here. Now you promised Charlie he will be safe. Now are you gonna just sit here and die so he can have nobody?"

I stared at him for a moment. "No."

"So... Let's do this, for Charlie." He said.

I nodded. And he smiled.

"Shane, where is the nearest town where it isn't infested with Zombies?" I asked.

"Well... Down south would be best. Probably Flordia."

"We are all the way up in Canada!" Sav exclaimed. "We need to bring the rest.

"We will go get them. And leave at dawn." Shane said.

When we got to the house, the Zombie was still on the front porch. Shane took Claire's bat and beat the Zombie's head in, splattering its blood and head bone everywhere. Then we opend the door.

"Charlie!" I called. "Charlie?"

There was running down the stairs and Charlie jumped into my arms.

"I wasn't gone that long." I said into his shoulder.

"You still could of died."

Shane gave Claire the bloody bat back. She gave the bat a discusted look and wiped in onto the floor.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"No." Charlie said. "Marisol and Casey left."

"What? Casey left you his girlfriend and his baby all alone?" I yelled.

"Yeah, and nothing but a pistol and a golf club." Charlie said. "Jenna and Tyson are sleeping. She don't know they left."

"Why would they do that?"

"They told me a baby and a little kid would slow them down. They would of brought Jenna but they knew she woulden't leave without Tyson."

"They wanted to leave you and Tyson to fight for yourselves?" I asked surprised.

Charlie nodded. "I'll go wake up Jennna." he said and ran up the stairs.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Eli asked. "We need a car first."

"I got one." he said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Eli yelled as we all walked over to the vehicle. "A short bus?"

"Thats all that I can find that works."

"Ugh! Where's my hearse when you need it?" He yelled.

Claire shifted uncomfortably.

"Just get in!" he yelled.

We all piled into the short bus and sat down in the roughed up sheets. I sat in a cleanish seat, then I realized on the seat someone scratched the end of the world is now!

"Well, how reasurring." I said to myself as Charlie sat by me.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head. Claire let out a loud shriek. I turned to see a Zombie in the back of the bus, crawling out of the very last seat.

"Saaawweeeettt!" Sav yelled as the Zombie started for Claire.

Eli held up the pistol and fired.

"Eli, No!" Shane yelled.

But it was too late, he fired the shot, killing the Zombie, splattering blood on Claire, and making everybody's ears hurt.

Tyson started to scream.

"Oh Tyson!" Jenna said soothingly.

"Eli you idiot!" Shane yelled.

"What? A deaf baby or a dead Claire! Possibly more dead! You choose!" He yelled.

Everyone shut up after that. Shane started up the bus and drove down our road, I stared out the window saying goodbye to my memories. Goodbye to the place where I had my first kiss, the place where my parents renewed their vows, the resturaunt where we used to go every year for my birthday, and the park I used to play at with Charlie. Then I felt his head slump onto my shoulder. He was beat. Shane slammed on the breaks jerking everyone forward. He turned around and yelled out to all of us.

"All of ya'll get down!"


End file.
